


When the Sun melts the Ice - drabble collection

by LittleFoxPrince



Series: When the Sun melts the Ice [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Let's start a prayer circle for Sunghoon, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Well not that secret...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxPrince/pseuds/LittleFoxPrince
Summary: Drabbles/short stories/snippets that may (or may not) be included in my upcoming Sunsun story "When the Sun melts the Ice." Please look forward to it!"Sunsun au in which Sunoo is Sunghoon's n°1 anti but Sunghoon is Sunoo's n°1 (secret) admirer. When the Ice prince of the campus melts for the Sun, he needs to be careful not to be burned by its dazzling light."
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Series: When the Sun melts the Ice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Diamond rain

Sunoo wrapped his huge colorful scarf several times around his neck and head. Strands of hair tried to break free here and there between the multiple layers of wool. He pushed away a loose part of the clothing from his face, thus completing his transformation into what could be described as the merging of an Eskimo and a burrito. Was that even a thing in the first place? He glanced at his reflection through the tinted glass of the school lobby. Well, indeed he looked like a mess, but at least his disguise was rain proof.

Or so he thought.

The raging storm outside made them quickly retreat under a porch. At the corner of the street, they watched powerless the bus leave without them.

"It's freezing!" Sunghoon eyed the other's scarf with an obvious tint of jealousy.

"Don't expect me to give it to you. Huh-huh, not gonna happen boy! We're not in a sappy K-drama." Sunoo snickered as he patted the water off the said garment.

Sunghoon sighed, "Guess we'll have to stay here until it calms down."

Without a sound the younger boy nodded. So they waited, and waited, and waited a bit more. Large clouds were darkening the sky. Only a tiny bit of sun rays were able to pierce through. It would have been easy to mistake this afternoon for an evening.

Sunoo diverted his gaze from the sky to his "co-worker" - aka the impersonal nickname he specifically chose for Sunghoon. The less he has to deal with him, the better.

Speaking of the devil, the tall boy let himself fall back against the brick wall with a muffle thud. His pale skin was glowing in the dim light. It was hard to admit, but he indeed looked like that ice prince everyone was talking about. Sunoo couldn't look away - not that he wanted to, though. Something about Sunghoon was mesmerizing right this instant. How soaked strands of hair were sticking to his forehead in a messy yet alluring way, how light reflected on the many little raindrops scattered across his face.

Sunoo watched a droplet fell from his hair, run along his cheek, then past the corner of his lips. It ended its course on the edge of his jawline and stayed there as if suspended in time. Fascinated by such a sight, he subconsciously extended a hand to grasp it. Under the other's light touch, Sunghoon turned his head, making the droplets on his face diffract light in a spellbinding camaieu of colors. His skin looked like it was covered in sparkling diamond dust. It was the first time Sunoo laid eyes on a creature that ethereal, on someone that beautiful.

_"Sunoo?"_

The latter snapped back to reality and swiftly retracted his hand to his pocket. "Ah, huh, yes. The rain isn't that strong anymore, we should get going. Don't wanna miss the bus again."

After blurting whatever nonsense, Sunoo immediately dashed forward without waiting for the other's response. _Tch, what's wrong with me. Get yourself together..._ He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index and shook his head.

Sunghoon however, unaware of the other's inner turmoil, quietly stroked his jaw right at the spot Sunoo previously brushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I made a few wording modifications + corrected typos. It should be much more enjoyable to read now.  
> \-------
> 
> So, here we are. The first sneak peek is finally posted :D  
> Feel free to leave me a message to let me know if this interests someone. It may be obvious, but it would be a huge motivation for a slow writer like me.  
> xoxo <3


	2. Cutie pie

Today marked the beginning of the long-awaited School Festival and Sunoo was ecstatic. They shed so much blood, sweat and tears preparing everything down to the very last detail that it felt surreal now the day had come.

He glanced at his "Co-worker" who was silently giving out colorful flyers. In a couple of hours, he will finally get rid of him. Not that his partner hasn't been useful these past few weeks. Actually, as much as he hated to admit it, it was the opposite. The humongous amount of work that needed to be taken care of was overwhelming and Sunghoon, being the boring diligent kid that he was, was of great help. Gotta thank Jake — maaaybe — for tricking him into pairing up with Mister Prince. Anyway, they still had some duties to complete before parting ways and one of them was to ensure the Freshman encountered no problems whatsoever.

Speaking of the Freshman, a delicious aroma started filling the courtyard and pleasantly tickled Sunoo's nose. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly breathed in. Was THAT the heavenly smell of freshly baked waffles??

"Hey, I am done with the flyers. Wanna go check on the kids?" Sunghoon asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Oh hell yeah! That's what you call good timing. Sunoo mischievously grinned, it wasn't forbidden to combine business with pleasure, right?

"In that case, let's begin our shift by this pastries stall over there," he eagerly announced. As a student council member/Festival organizer executive, it was his D-U-T-Y to quality control these yummy looking goods after all.

A few seconds later, they were in front of the said stand.

"Hello! One waffle with a portion of choco syrup plus a portion of vanilla ice cream, please," he asked. "Ah, wait! Please add another portion of whipped cream on top of everything." Sunoo beamed at the girl who began frantically typing onto the cash register.

"That's many extras," Sunghoon remarked half-impressed, half-skeptical. "For myself, it'll only be a cup of sikhye, thanks."

It didn't take long before the waitress handed them their order and bid them goodbye.

Sunoo immediately took a huge bite. The fuffy delicacy melted in his mouth. His eyes shut, he was savoring the instant to the fullest. Was that heaven because it very much looked like it!

Sunghoon, amused, observed him engulf mouthful after mouthful. By now, his cheeks were all puffed with food. Was he looking at a high-schooler or a hungry squirrel? Well, the boy was definitely much much cuter.

"You know you're cute?"

Silence fell between them.

_Oh crap._

_Crap crappity crap._

Sunghoon mentally facepalmed himself then anxiously eyed the other.

Sunoo's reaction didn't disappoint. First, he stopped eating. Second, he blankly stared at the other. Third, he started choking on his meal. A minute later he ultimately managed to utter, breathless, "I... am... what??"

Maybe it was the thought that after this day they would have no reason to hang out together anymore or just the sudden urge to confess his bottled up feelings but Sunghoon felt unusually bold today. He gripped that tiny ounce of courage as he locked eyes with the younger boy and sweetly replied, "I said you're _cute_."

Sunoo's fair complexion successively shifted to each and every color of the rainbow, then decided to stop to a nice flush. Panicked, he stepped back and pointed at the other, "Y-you! Stop exploiting my weakness!"

Sunghoon knew he shouldn't let this chance slip away so he leaned forwards, closing the distance between them, not breaking eye contact. "Why not?" he softly responded.

He then lifted a hand and cupped Sunoo's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. His skin was soft and warm under his touch, the steam of his breath spiraled into the Winter air. The younger boy shivered against the sudden coldness and jolted away, breaking free from the other's touch.

"You're as cold as ice!"

"I get that a lot."

"Not that. Your fingers are literally frozen!" Sunoo exclaimed.

Was Sunghoon delulu again or was Sunoo really concerned about him? That would be a first.

"Wait a sec..." The younger boy rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a single yellow mitten. He then took off its pair from his own left hand. "Here, take these," he said as he gave the colorful clothing to the older one.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be okay," Sunoo brushed him off. Then, to Sunghoon's surprise, he flipped his hair in the sassiest way and added, "the cold never bothered me anyway!"

Sunghoon, still taken aback by the kind gesture, stared wide-eyed at him in confusion.

"Did you just... quote some Disney movie?"

The cutie pie addressed him the brightest smile in response. "Well, you coming or not? We still have a lot to do. Don't wanna be yelled at by Jake for slacking off."

Maybe Sunoo will miss his Co-worker after all. Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I was caught at my own game. I want some waffles now...
> 
> So, I'm back with sneak peek #2 y'all :D I tried my best to keep this update around 500 words but it eventually "blew up" as I kept revising my work, oopsy! Next updates will have to be shorter or else I won't be able to advance much on the main story, and I am eager to share it with you guys. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, xoxo <3


	3. Stary night

Upon arriving on the rooftop of his apartment complex Sunoo looked up at the sky. The sun had already set and left a blueish-grey layout where a myriad of little lights was dancing together. He grabbed a cushion from the nearest sun lounger and squeezed it tight against his chest. Under his feet he could feel the welcomed warmness of the stone tiles that spent the day under the blazing sun. Today was unexpectedly hot for the season, almost spring-like.

Still clutching to his pillow, he leaned in the lounger. His nose up in the air, he averted his gaze from the stars and tilted his head to the side, eyes off in the distance. The building was high enough to see a vast part of the neighborhood.

The city around him progressively brightened. The streetlamps first lit up and wrapped the many strollers with its warmness. Then the houses as people went back home from work. Even Christmas decorations lit up too. A sudden sense of longing took him by surprise and panged his chest. _Of longing?_ He immediately brushed the thought away.

Circling around the rooftop, the colorful garland switched on as a slender boy with doe eyes appeared in the door frame.

"I figured out you'd be there." The stranger tousled Sunoo's hair and sat next to him. "Your mom is asking for you. Diner is ready." It was convenient living in the same building as his best friend, moreover on the same floor. Their apartments were literally facing each other.

Sunoo rolled onto his side and Heeseung opened his arms in response to the other's silent question. The younger one immediately curled up into his embrace and buried his nose in his collar. As usual, Heeseung was smelling strawberry soap and sweets.

"Hyung, what should I do?"

"Mmm?"

Uneasy again, Sunoo pondered his words before answering. Unknown feelings kept bubbling inside his stomach.

"Everyone is in a relationship but me. What's wrong with me? Am I not attractive enough?"

Heeseung chuckled and softly tapped the tip of his friend's nose, "Don't worry about that, you're plenty attractive already. How much prettier do you want to be?"

"It's just... These days everything reminds me I'm single, like the universe is constantly laughing at my face."

"Well, no one ever tells you this, but it's completely okay not to date actually." Heeseung absent-mindedly started playing with Sunoo's hair, his fingers successively disappearing then reappearing again as he gently stroked him. "Everything is so fast-paced these days, so it's easy to loose track of what matters. It's perfectly fine to take your time like it's perfectly fine to not be interested in someone. Dating isn't a competition after all."

"Do you think I'll ever find my special someone?"

"Of course. That person may be closer than you think."

If only Sunoo knew how many people he had to reject on his behalf throughout their 10+ years of friendship. The boy was literally a people magnet — regardless of their gender that goes without saying — only he can't realize how lovable he is.

Heeseung paused as a specific person popped up in his mind. The thought made his lips stretch into a smirk.

"Yep, like much more closer than you think!"

Speaking of it, _good luck_ to that certain someone to court his clueless bestie. Should he bet on the guy? It was going to be so entertaining, he couldn't wai-

"Hyung..." Sunoo rose his head, interrupting his thoughts, a grave but unapologetic expression plastered across his face. "Sorry, but I don't wanna date you!"

Heeseung baffled, repeatedly blinked at Sunoo before eventually exclaiming, "Wuut?? You ungrateful ass, I DON'T wanna date you either!"

"Nah, I said it first! I don't wanna date you!" Sunoo frowned which, in Heeseung eye's, only made him cuter. What time was it? Oh yeah, it was teasing Sunoo time!

"SAiD iT FirST, doN'T waNnA DaTe YoU~" Heeseung playfully retorted.

"Stop clowning me!"

"sTOp ClOwNiNG meEE!"

"Tch forget it. I'm going back home." He glared then hoped on his feet but Heeseung sized his arm and mischievously grinned back, "Too bad your mom invited me for dinner, hehet~"

Sunoo rolled his eyes. Guess who's the maknae in this house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing... Heeseung!  
> Hee is so funny to write, he's such the bff everyone wanna have. Please protect him at all cost!
> 
> Btw, I was supposed to wait 3 more days before posting this one but I am too impatient :'D
> 
> xoxo <3


End file.
